


The Cruellest Cut

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Magic, Mice, Murder, Other, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: I wanted Cruella to meet Lady Tremaine. This is what I came up with.





	

The Tremaine estate wasn't large; less than an acre, all told, but it was still nicer than any of the other houses dotted about the area, most of which were rented by small-time farmers. The landlord for the area was a vicious witch, said to come from another world: Cruella De Vil.  
Lady Tremaine would sometimes observe Cruella zipping up and down the roads in her alien contraption, dashing from robbing one peasant to another. She had to admit, she admired the woman's dedication to keeping her tenants in permanent penury: she was always devising some new tax or reason that they owed her their wares. She was ruthless.   
One day, she heard the tell-tale bangs and claps of Cruella's contraption but, just at the time when the car would normally turn towards the farmlands, there was a mighty boom that shook the first floor of the house.  
"Ella!" Lady Tremaine called her trusty maid.   
"Yes, madame?"  
"Well, don't just stand there, girl, go and see if the witch needs help."   
Ella set off, broom still clutched firmly in hand. Lady Tremaine's cat, Lucifer, skulked into the room and, absent-mindedly, Lady Tremaine let him leap into her arms. As she stroked him, she stared out the window devised exactly how gaining favour with the De Vil woman could improve her status.  
Ella returned a short time later, Cruella in tow.   
"Cruella De Vil, madame." Ella courtseyed slightly and then left the two women alone.  
"I hope you're not hurt, Mrs. De Vil." Lady Tremaine bowed her head respectfully.  
"It's Ms. De Vil actually," Cruella corrected her, "And it would take more than a car crash to put a stop to me."  
Lady Tremaine didn't know the word 'carcrash' but to her ears it sounded exotic and refined. "Well, if there's anything I can do to assist..."  
"I don't suppose you have the AA's number, do you?" Cruella asked, raising an eyebrow.  
The Lady tried not to let her confusion show, but it was difficult. "Ah, I'm afraid not."  
"I suppose that was a lot to hope for." Without asking, Cruella sunk into a plush chair and massaged her temples, "In that case, I'll take a stiff gin and whatever mixer you can muster. Actually, just the gin."  
"Of course. Ella!"  
The serving girl entered, meekly. Cruella seemed to sit up and pay a bit more attention.  
"Our guest will be having some gin."  
"There's none left, Step-" Lady Tremaine raised an eyebrow and Ella quickly caught herself, "Madame."  
"Well, then bring up the '32 from the cellar."  
Ella's eyes widened, "But that was a gift to my parents on their wedding! I was saving it for-"  
Here, Tremaine raised her cane slightly, letting the sharp end catch the light coming through the window, "You are not saving it for anything. It is not your to save. Now, bring the wine and two glasses. At once."  
Ella nodded and left the room.  
Cruella smiled, "I like the way you handle your wench."  
"A stunted reminder of exactly what a failure my late husband was. Not fit for purpose."  
Cruella looked around the room for exact, cocking her head to one side, "Well, she's certainly good with mice."   
Tremaine turned scarlet, "Oh my goodness, can you hear them?"  
Cruella examined her fingernails, "Something like that."  
Tremaine gripped her cane so hard, the handle nearly fell off, "I will tear that girl in two! She's always encouraging the vermin with her food and her songs and her stupid little vests!" She lashed out at the air and upset a vase.   
Cruella grinned, "Do you need some help getting rid of them?"   
Tremaine sighed, "I've got a cat but they're so damn quick."  
"A cat? Oh, darling, pussies are for sailors and succubuses. A real woman does her hunting herself."   
Cruella stood up, fluffed her coat up once, took a deep breath and exhaled a large cloud of lime green smoke that hung in the air for a moment and then turned into dozens of tiny tendrils, which snaked their way through the air, passing through walls and disappearing into cracks.   
For a moment, there was silence, and then there came the sound of hundreds of tiny feet, all pattering in unison. Mice began to spill into the room from every available space, coming down the stairs, up through the carpet, out from behind the armoir and even some running down from the ceiling. They all gathered in a neat line in front of Lady Tremaine and and sat back on their hind-legs, their eyes glowing the same colour as the smoke, awaiting their execution like peasants in line at the well.   
"At your leisure, darling," Cruella purred.   
Lady Tremaine was stunned, but managed to retain her composure. She stepped forward and, with one swift flick of her cane, decapitated half a dozen mice. Then she turned and bashed three more with the handle. A swash and a flurry killed thirteen more and then she lost all attempts at grace, going through the animals and stomping them to red paste beneath her foot. In no time at all, they were gone, a small rodent graveyard littering the carpet.   
Ella stepped back into the room and screamed, dropping the wine. Cruella dived and managed to catch it, "Be careful, darling, you almost wasted something precious."  
"Why?" Ella fell to her knees, sobbing, "Why would you do this?"  
"I wanted you to know what I will do to vermin, especially that make my house that much filthier." Tremaine said triumphantly, smiling broadly at the girl's tears, "And I need you to realise that in this house, you are completely alone. Now, clean up this mess."   
Ella continued weeping, on her knees.   
Lady Tremaine raised her cane, "Now!" She thundered, and Ella ran from the room, her sobs echoing down the hall.   
"Well, that was delightful, darling, truly wonderful. I'd almost say it's payment enough for my services, but I'm also going to take this bottle." She held up the wine.   
"Of course, Ms. De Vil, and please, do keep in touch."   
"Oh, I think I'll be back. I want to see where you take it from here. Cheerio!" Cruella sauntered out.   
Lady Tremaine smiled- she might get a happy ending after all.


End file.
